


The Witcher 3-some: The Wild Girls

by ArenLuxon



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Smut, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArenLuxon/pseuds/ArenLuxon
Summary: Triss and Yen try to take revenge on Geralt. But things don't go as they expect. (Based on the Witcher 3 quest 'It Takes Three To Tango'. Pure smut, obviously.)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

_ The Kingfisher Inn _

Geralt knocked. The door opened a little.

Huh. Not locked.

He pushed it open and walked inside the dimly lit room. He was immediately greeted by Yen. She pulled him into an eager embrace, mashing her breasts against him. Her lips found his and pulled him into a deep kiss. He was forced back against the door, which closed again under their weight. Luckily, the door opened towards them, so no matter how hard he leaned back, it wouldn’t open. Unless they were rough enough to break the hinges of course.

Geralt returned the kiss. After some fumbling, he put his free hand on her lower back. The other one was holding a bottle of wine.

At first, his hand remained there, but when her tongue entered his mouth, he let it slide down to squeeze her ass. She didn’t move to stop him. In fact, she got on her tiptoes and deepened the kiss.

Eventually, Geralt broke it off.

“Hey there, handsome,” Yen said. There was an unusual blush on her cheeks and she was slightly out of breath. 

Geralt eyed her body. She was dressed only in her underwear. As with all her clothes, they were black. And pretty sexy.

“Don’t keep him all to yourself,” Triss playfully accused her.

Geralt looked at her.

Triss was in her underwear as well: a greenish vine pattern bra with red strings and matching panties. He only had a moment to take this in, because Triss moved in, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him as well. Her tongue slipped inside and played with his for a couple moments.

He tried not to compare, but it was hard to deny she was better at kissing. She did it more slowly and passionately. With Yen, it always felt a bit… colder. Like she was following a set of instructions, but without any real passion. Just going through the motions.

Triss, sensing his mind was wandering off, lightly bit his tongue to get his attention back. In response, Geralt reached up and squeezed her breast through her bra. A little moan escaped her lips. She broke off the kiss.

“So eager?” she asked.

“Can you blame me?” He reached for the laces of her bra.

“Careful now.”

Triss took the bottle of wine from his hand. She sauntered towards the table.

He was so busy checking out her ass that he hardly noticed Yen was taking off his clothes.

When Triss turned back to him, he was already topless. Yen reached for his pants.

“Wait,” he stopped her. “One sec, I need to do something.”

“Don’t keep us waiting, Geralt,” she pouted. “You still have to satisfy both of us.”

“I have something for you.”   
Geralt and took the object from his pocket. He held it up.

“Wow.” Yen studied the delicate silver bracelet with purple gemstones embedded. “It’s beautiful,” she said. 

“So are you. Can I put it on?”

“Uhm, yeah, sure.” She held out her hand.

Geralt put it on her wrist. With a click, it locked in place. The size was perfect.

“It looks good,” he noted. “The purple matches your eyes.”

“What about me?” Triss asked. She took his arm and kissed his neck.

“I’ve got one for you as well of course.”

Geralt took out a second bracelet. The gemstones were fiery red on this one. Matching with her hair of course.

Triss allowed him to put it on her wrist.

“It looks good on you,” he said. “Both of you.”

“Thanks.” 

Triss hesitated. Like she wanted to say something.

“Anyway,” Yen cut in. “Back to business.”

She forcefully started kissing him again.

Her hands fumbled with his clothes.

Geralt was led to the bed. By the time he was on it, he only had his underwear left. The rest of his clothes lay discarded on the floor.

Triss was already on the bed. She caressed his chest. 

“So strong,” she commented. 

Geralt kissed her neck.

From a drawer, Yen took out some manacles.

“Hey-”

“Shh,” Yen shushed him. “Just let us take care of you.”

“Alright then.”

He leaned back and allowed the girls to cuff his arms to the bedposts.

When he was securely tied, they stood up and walked to the table.

Yen filled two goblets and handed one to Triss. They both drank deeply.

“What about me?” Geralt asked. 

“You just got exactly what you deserve,” Yen said, dropping her act.

“Hey, come on,” he protested.

“Let’s go, Triss,” Yen said. She threw one last venomous look at Geralt and then… walked out?

Well, she tried to. But for some odd reason, the door was locked.

Yen frowned. “What the…”

“Is there a problem?” Geralt asked calmly.

She looked back at him. “What did you do?”

“You’re not the only one with a plan,” Geralt pointed out.

“Nice try,” Yen said. “But you are shackled to the bed. And this stupid door cannot stop me.”

“I agree,” Geralt said. “And these stupid chains can’t stop  _ me _ .”

“What are you going on about?”

Geralt took a deep breath and unleashed his powers.

His Aard sign went through the chain. The internal vibrations made it snap.

Geralt sat upright. The shackles were still on his hand, but the chains were broken.

“You…” Yen raised her hand to use her magic, but nothing happened. “What the…”

Geralt grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. She lost her balance.

He threw her down on the bed face first. Then, he grabbed another set of shackles from the drawer and clasped it around her wrist. He pulled it to the bedpost and tied it there.

She turned and tried to kick him, but Geralt backhanded her across the face. 

While she was recovering from the slap, he secured her other hand to the bedpost. 

She thrashed around, but the shackles were secure. With her hands tied to either side of the bed, she couldn’t even turn. All she could do was try and kick him, but he was out of reach. Plus she was forced onto her belly, which made it difficult to see where he was.

“You’re not getting away with this,” she hissed.

Geralt opened another drawer and pulled out a rag. He gagged her with it, tying it to the back of her head. Her screams and complaints were muffled. 

He stepped back and admired his work.

She kept thrashing around, but it was pretty clear she was powerless. The bed was solid oak. Way too heavy for her to break down without the help of magic. And the chains were solid steel. No way she could break those.

“Now then.” Geralt turned to Triss. She was frantically pulling on the door.

“Looking for something?” he asked.

“You… You locked it when we came in. When Yen kissed you. You were fumbling around and…”

“Very good,” he praised her.

She touched the bracelet on her wrist. “This is…”

“Dimeritium,” he finished. “Obviously. You should have used dimeritium chains for me as well.”

She tried to pull it off, but it was too tight. And the lock wouldn’t snap no matter how much she struggled. It may be tiny, but it was strong.

Her eyes fell onto his pants. They were lying on the floor, most likely containing the key to her bracelet or the door.

“Oh no you don’t.”   
She dove for them, but Geralt was too fast. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her away.

Triss screamed. “Help! Someone, anyone!”

“The walls are made soundproof with magic,” Geralt said calmly. “You did it yourself with Yen.”

She turned white. Geralt was absolutely correct. They had used some dampening spells to make sure no one would come help him earlier than they wanted to. They wanted him to sit here naked all night to think about what he had done to them.

Fuck.

Geralt kicked his pants aside. They slipped under the bed, out of her reach.

Her one chance to get the key to the door was gone.

“Now then.”

“Please don’t hurt me,” Triss begged. “It was her idea.”

“You need to be taught a lesson.”

“Please.”

He released her hair. “Get up.”

“What?”

“Up, now.”

She quickly scrambled to her feet. Her eyes were filled with fear. Triss had never seen him like this.

“Take off those panties and stuff them in your mouth,” he ordered her.

She hesitated, which earned her a hard slap on her butt.

“Ah. I’m doing it,” she pleaded. “Just don’t hurt me please.” Triss pulled down her panties. She stepped out of them and stuffed them into her mouth.

She tried to ignore the taste.

“Now lose the bra.”

This time, she didn’t hesitate. She immediately reached back and… come on. Her trembling fingers kept slipping on the clasp.

Geralt got impatient. He slapped her hands away and roughly opened the bra himself. Then, he pulled it down over her arms, leaving her naked.

She felt even more vulnerable now.

“Now take off her underwear,” he pointed to Yen.

When Yen heard her name, she started to thrash around again. Triss grabbed her legs and pulled them straight. Then, she settled her weight on them, keeping them pinned down. Next, she grabbed Yen’s panties and pulled them down to her knees.

In one smooth move, she got up and pulled the panties off. Yen tried to kick her, but Geralt caught her foot with his hand. He pulled out both her legs and pushed down on her lower back. Yen was forced on her belly.

“Now the bra,” he told Triss.

Triss unclasped Yen’s bra. She tried to pull it down, but this proved to be impossible with her hands tied to the sides.

Maybe if she could unlace the front-

Geralt reached out and pulled hard. The shoulder straps ripped off one by one.

He tossed away the remnants of the bra.

“Good,” he said. “Now get up again.”

Triss slowly rose from the bed. What was he gonna do to her?

Geralt took out more manacles from the drawers.

They really shouldn’t have stocked so many. Two were just fine.

But Yen insisted they didn’t know for sure how strong Geralt was. He was a Witcher after all.

Ironically, she was right. They had no idea how strong Geralt was.

Triss allowed him to shackle her wrists in front of her (not like she had much choice). Then, he pulled the chain upwards and attached it to the frame of the bed. This forced her to remain standing upright with her hands stretched above her head. She didn’t have to stand on her tiptoes, but it was pretty close.

“Good,” Geralt said. “Now you can both reflect on what you did.”

Triss tried to talk, but only grunts came out with the underwear stuffed in her mouth.

“We can talk later,” he said. “Once you’ve reflected a little on your actions.”

She grunted again. Did he really intend to leave her here like this?

“This is your fault, you know?” he told her. “You knew I was with Yen. You knew I lost my memory. But you took advantage of me anyway. You seduced me. And even when I got my memory back, you kissed me at the party. And then you emotionally manipulated me by telling me you were going away forever. I wanted you to stay. I do love you. But I never promised that we would be together forever in your little fantasy future. And now, instead of talking about this like grown ups, you were going to leave me here all chained up?” he shook his head. “You’re crazy. I was going to end things properly with you. But you never gave me the chance because you were too busy plotting this little stunt. But I suppose I can do it right now.”

Geralt took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, Triss. It’s over. I wish I could be with both of you. For a moment I really hoped I could be. That you two would get over your silly jealous thoughts. But it looks like that’s impossible. So if you’re gonna force me to choose, then I think it’s best if I choose neither of you. Whoever I pick, I’ll keep thinking about the other one. I won’t be able to make any of you happy. Even if we went to Kovir, I’d keep missing Yen. So I’m sorry, but I think this is for the best. I love you.”

By now, she was crying.

“We can talk later,” he told her. “But my decision is made.”

Geralt placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then, he turned to Yen.

“Well Yen,” he said. “I suppose we won’t see each other again now that the Djinn broke the spell. Just like you wanted, right? I’m sorry I can’t give you exactly what you want. Believe me, I tried. I tried so hard to make you happy. But I can’t. I’m sorry.”

Geralt tossed the key on the floor, well out of their reach.

“I’ll send Dandelion to get you girls in the morning. Goodbye.”

He left the room, locking the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_ A week later, _

_ Kaer Morhen _

There was a soft knock on his door. 

Hm. Who could that be? At this hour?

Geralt snapped his fingers, which lit up the candles. Then, he went to open the door.

It was Triss. She was wearing a delicate green nightgown. The fabric was so sheer it became translucent. She wore panties below it, but no bra. No shoes either, although he barely noticed her feet at the moment.

“Triss, what are you-”

Triss fell into his arms. She hugged him tightly.

“Triss, we can’t,” he protested.

“Please,” she asked. “Can I stay here? Just for tonight. I… I’m scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“We could all be dead in the morning,” she said. “The Wild Hunt.”

“We don’t have a choice.”

“I know. It’s about Ciri. Of course we have to do this. But still. We could all die. So can I just… just for one night…” Her voice trailed off. She bit her lip.

“Triss,” he sighed. “I want to. I do. But we’re going to survive, and it’s just gonna make it way harder.”

They had hardly spoken since the incident. Geralt thought that may be for the best. What was there left to say after all?   
“We don’t have to do anything,” she begged. “Just being together is fine.”

“This is not what girls wear when they don’t want to do anything,” Geralt pointed out.

“You don’t recognise it? This is what I wore during that one night-”

“I remember. By the way, you left your earring that night.”

He collected it and handed it back to her.

“Thanks.”

They both hesitated.

“Fine,” Geralt said. “You can stay. One night.”

“Thank you.”

“Unfortunately, someone threw my bed out of the window.”

“Sorry.”

“It wasn’t you,” Geralt reminded her. 

His thoughts wandered off to Yen. Like Triss, she had hardly spoken a word to him. It was clear she was only here for Ciri. Although Yen seemed pretty hostile. Clearly, she was mad at what he did to her at the Kingfisher. 

Triss was a little more… disappointed. He detected very little anger. Just sadness that it was over.

“So uh…” Triss said.

“Ah. Sorry.”

Both of them got under the covers. He had salvaged the mattress and the covers, so they should be reasonably comfortable.

Geralt used a light Aard to put out the candles.

Triss kept a modest distance from him. For a moment, it was silent.

“I’ve been thinking,” Triss said eventually.

“Oh come on,” Geralt said. “Why do girls always have to do this?”

“Do what?”

“Do we really have to have this conversation right now? I’m tired. Couldn’t you have picked some better time?”

“Fine.”

He felt her pull hard on the covers. They slid off his body, leaving him in the cold.

A tense silence fell.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” he said after a few minutes. “What did you want to say?”

“Forget it.”

“Triss, please.” He moved closer to her. Triss moved away to the edge of the bed.

“Stay away from me,” she warned him.

Geralt used Igni to light up one of the candles.

“I thought you wanted to be with me?” he asked.

“I do, I… I don’t know.” She turned on her back.

Their eyes met. He couldn’t read her expression.

“I don’t know,” she said. “I’ve been thinking.”

“About what?”

“Maybe… Maybe we could… Well… No, I can’t. It’s insane.”

“What is insane?” he urged her.

“I hate her. What is that bitch even thinking? Throwing your bed out of the window. Argh, I could just strangle her.”

“Didn’t you go along with her little-”

“She manipulated me,” Triss hissed. “She spun this crazy story about what a monster you were. Double timing us. Ugh. You were right. I’m not excusing everything you’ve done, but we haven’t been fighting fair either. I didn’t confront you because I was afraid. I was afraid you wouldn't pick me. So I deluded myself into thinking you had already picked me. That one ‘I love you’ was more than enough.  _ Of course _ you had picked me.  _ Of course _ you were going to be completely exclusive to me and  _ of course _ we were going to live in Kovir and you would give up everything for me. But you just said it because you were afraid you’d lose me forever.”

“I’m sorry. I do love you. And I wish I could be with you. But… Whenever I try to imagine us in Kovir… we’re not alone. I mean, sometimes we are alone, but I keep imagining Ciri and Yen living with us too.”   
“And we’re all happy and everything is perfect?” Triss said. “Don’t be crazy. Yen would never share you.”

“Neither would you.”

“But maybe I could?” she suggested.

“What?”

“I… You don’t belong to me. You never did. After what I did, the way I manipulated you, do I really deserve to be with you?”

“Triss-”

“No, I’m serious. I don’t deserve you. You shouldn’t even let me be here. But now that I am. Maybe…” she hesitated briefly. “I think I can learn to share. I’ll still feel jealous, but if it makes you happy, I think… maybe. But I can’t do it with Yen. I just hate her so much. It’s just… if you were sleeping around with a whore, or maybe you had some fun with Keira or something, that would be fine. I could live with that. But Yen. Yen wants to take you from me. And she treats you like a little puppy. I’m not watching that.”

“That’s not true.”

“No? Remember when she made you dive around looking for a Djinn? Because she wanted to know if she loved you without magic? Well I don’t need to do any of that. No magic could make me feel like this,” Triss said. “I love you. And I want to be with you. And… And if the terms are sharing you, that’s fine. I’ll let you fuck anyone you like. I’ll join in if you want me to. I’ll prepare them for you. Just… Please don’t make me share you with her. Anyone, just not her.”

“Triss, that’s not a relationship. You’d be… You’d be like a pet.”

“You were Yen’s pet, why can’t I be yours?” She said, angry now. “This is what I want. This is what will make me happy. Don’t let me ruin it. Just. Own me.” Her hand slipped into his pants. She found him already hard. Triss slowly jerked his cock.

“You’re just saying that, because-”

“I’ve made my decision,” she said. “I’ll  _ be  _ anything you want me to be. I’ll  _ do  _ anything you want me to do. Now either promise me that you’ll always love me the most and you’ll stay away from Yen. Or kick me out. I promise I’ll leave you alone this time. No matter how hard it will be.”

Her hand kept holding his cock, but didn’t move.

“You can’t do this.”

“You started with these ridiculous ultimatums. You can’t choose either one of us? Well fuck you. I’m not letting you get away that easily. I want to make sure you know exactly what you’re missing out on.” She pulled down the covers. And then the straps of her nightgown. Her breasts popped out. “Go ahead. Tell me to leave.”

“Fine,” he said. “This is what you want? I’ll give you what you want.”

He slapped her right in her face.

“What the…”

Triss was stunned by this sudden development. She touched her burning cheek.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her, his voice rough. “If you’re mine, I can do whatever I want, right?”

She hesitated for only a second. Then, her hand lowered.

“Of course, Master,” she said, submissively. “Would you like to slap me again?”

“I want to fuck.”

He forcibly turned her around. As she raised her butt, he roughly pulled down her panties to her knees.

Geralt pulled out his cock and forced it into her pussy without any preparation.

Triss grunted.

“Something wrong?” he slapped her ass.

“No, Master,” she insisted. “Just tell me if there is anything I can do for you. Sorry my… my cunt isn’t wet enough for you.”

She put her face down on the pillow and arched her back.

Damn that girl. She really wouldn’t bow down, would she?

He forced the rest of his cock inside. Her breath came out in a hiss.

Still, she didn’t protest.

He started to fuck her hard. Still nothing. Quite the contrary in fact. She was starting to buck her hips, meeting his thrusts. Her breathing was growing shallow. She was enjoying herself.

Dammit.

He had to do something to make her break down. 

Wait a sec.

He reached out and rubbed his thumb on the rim of her ass.

She froze. “Ah, what are you-”

“I want to fuck your ass,” Geralt announced. “Is that a problem?”

“O… Of course not, Master. It’s all yours.”

Damn you, woman.

“Reach out and spread it.”

She immediately reached back and spread her ass cheeks.

“You sure you don’t want to leave?” he asked her.

“No, Master. I have made my decision. Do whatever you like to me.”

“Ugh. Just stop it. Just drop the act already.”

“It’s not an act, Master. I’m serious. I’m not backing down. You can throw anything you want at me.”

“We’ll see about that.”

He lined up his cock with her virgin asshole. Triss braced herself. Then, he buried his cock to the hilt in one rough thrust.

Her scream echoed through the room.

Geralt paused with his cock all the way in her ass. “Is there a problem?”

“Ah. Fuck. I…”

“Yes?” he asked.

“H-How does my ass feel, Master? Does it make your cock feel good? Please tell me if there’s anything I can do for you.”

“You fucking.”

He started to fuck her ass. 

He went slow at first. Geralt wanted her to break down, but he didn’t want to cause any permanent damage. Plus he had never fucked anyone in the ass before.

It was a very weird sensation. Her ass was resisting him. He could feel it protest against every thrust. It didn’t want him to go in, but when he was in, it gripped him hard, refusing to let him go back out. He really had to force it in and out.

Geralt pulled back a bit too much. His cock slipped out.

Damn.

Geralt spit on it and tried to push it back in. It wasn’t easy. Contrary to her pussy, he had to get the angle just right for it to go in. And he had to be super hard. A semi-hard cock wouldn’t do here.

“Sir, please,” she said. “Stop going easy on me.”

“What?”

“Fuck my ass properly, Master.”

This fucking…

He forced his cock back in.

Triss groaned.

This time, he showed her no mercy. His cock pistoned in and out and fast as hard as it could go.

The only thing he heard was quiet whimpering and grunts whenever he slammed hard into her ass. And the wet sounds of his balls slapping against her pussy, which was soaking wet for some reason.

At no point did she protest or make any move to stop him or even just slow him down. Her hands remained on her butt, spreading it. 

It felt good. It felt unbelievably good. Her tight ass squeezed around his cock.

He kept hoping she would break down. Do something. Anything to reveal it was all just an act. A desperate attempt to get him back. But she did not break.

And he was out of time. She would make him cum soon enough.

He lasted a minute longer, but finally, the moment was upon him. He grabbed her hips and gave her a few more hard thrusts. Then, he exploded into her ass.

Dammit. She had beaten him. Nothing he did would make her give up the game.

How could he…

Wait a second.

Geralt pulled out his softening cock. She kept spreading her ass. Her asshole was red rimmed and dilated. He could see her muscles continue to spasm. Globs of cum clung to her ass.

Geralt moved around to her head. Triss’ head was still on the mattress, with her butt raised high, maintaining her position. He grabbed her hair and lifted her head.

“Clean me, cunt,” he ordered her. He dangled his soft cock in front of her face.

“W-What?” She looked up at him, tears stinging in her eyes.

Geralt smiled. “What happened to  _ anything _ ? Was that just words?”

“Not at all,” Triss shot back. “I was just a little confused. I’m sorry, Sir. Right away, Sir.”

She opened her mouth and took his cock inside.

Holy fuck.

Her tongue swirled around his cock. He heard her humming and moaning.

Triss cleaned his cock with an enthusiasm he had never seen before. Like she had never tasted anything so delicious.

Unbelievable.

“Okay, okay,” Geralt broke. “You’ve convinced me. You’re not gonna back down.”

She took out his cock. “Do you want me to stop?”

“You’re crazy, you know that? Completely insane.”

“I’ve thought about this for a long time. And I’m serious about what I said. If this is how we’ll have sex from now on, that’s totally fine with me.”

“You  _ enjoyed _ that?”

“Yes. Making you happy makes me happy.” She sat up and fixed her nightgown.

“It must have hurt.”

“I can handle a little pain if it’s for you,” she said as she pulled up her panties. “Besides, I think once I get a bit more used to it, it will hurt less. I think I could learn to cum from it.”

“Wait, what?”

“Well I was an anal virgin before. Apart from, you know, an occasional pinky when I masturbated. But I think next time should go a little smoother.”

“You want to do that again?” he asked, incredulous.

“That’s not up to me, Master. I hope you’ll go a  _ little _ bit easier on my poor butt next time, but it’s your decision of course.”

“You can’t,” he said. “You can’t love me this much.”

“I can if you let me.”

Geralt sat down on his butt.

How could this be true?

“I’m not sure why you’re so surprised,” Triss said. “You know I’m pretty submissive in the bedroom, right? You know I love it if you are a little rough.”

“This wasn’t just a little rough.”

“And why was that? Who’s fault was that?”

“What, so I’m responsible for everything?”

“Yes. If you want to do it hard, we’re doing it hard. If you want it gentle, we’ll do it gently.”

“I don’t want a lifeless doll,” he told her.

“I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

“Fine,” she said. “You want me to take the initiative? I will. But this changes nothing. You still own me and I’ll still do anything you want.”

Triss got on all fours and took his cock in her mouth again.

Damn she was good.

Triss kept her eyes locked on his while she swirled her tongue around his dick. He could feel himself growing hard into her mouth.

As his cock grew bigger, she started to gag. Spit dribbled down her chin, but she ignored it. She pushed his cock down her throat and contracted her throat muscles around it.

In barely a few minutes, he was fully hard again.

“There we go,” she said, a proud smile on her face.

Triss gently pushed him down on his back. She took off her panties entirely. Then, she positioned herself over him and guided his cock into her pussy.

“Fuck, I’ve missed your cock so bad,” she whispered. 

Slowly, she lowered herself onto it.

“Ah,” she sighed. “Perfect.”

She put her hands on his chest and started to ride him. The shoulder straps of her little nightgown slipped down. She didn’t bother fixing this. As she rode him, it slipped down further. But her breasts remained hidden. Well, as hidden as it could be with the sheer fabric.

“You know,” she said. “When you tied us up in the Kingfisher, I… I got so wet. I really thought you were going to… to punish me. It was pure torture. I couldn’t even touch myself. When I got out and I was finally alone, I was a hot mess. I rubbed myself to… three orgasms.”

“I… I didn’t know you were that into-”

“Don’t you remember how wet I got that time we used handcuffs?”

“Well I… yes, but… I never considered…”

“Well consider it.” She pulled down her nightgown so her breasts were out again. They bounced with the rhythm of her thrusts. “I need you to take me. Anytime you want. Don’t ask. Just tell me what you want to happen and I’ll do it. I want you to make me.”

“But what if you  _ really _ don’t want to?” Geralt asked.

“Don’t mind me.”

“No,” he said. “I’ll dominate you if that’s what you really want. But you need some way out. For real emergencies.”

Triss slowed down her hip movements. “Fine, I’ll say… I don’t know. Something not sexy. Yen?”

“Triss.”

“Okay fine. But it has to be short. Wait, hold on. What about Quen?”

“Quen?” he asked.

“Well it’s a shield, right?”

Geralt chuckled. “Okay, yeah. That makes sense. Fine, you can use Quen as your shield.”

“So does that mean you accept?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me,” she asked him.

“Tell you what?”

“You know what. Say it.”

She began riding him again. Hard.

Geralt stared at her. It was a beautiful sight. The sweat on her pale skin glistened in the candlelight. She bounced up and down his cock, moaning constantly. Her red hair was disheveled and freely moving along with her body.

It was the easiest thing in the world to simply say…

“I love you.”

“More than anything else in the world?” she urged him.

“Yes.”

“Even Yen?”

“Who? There is only one woman I care about. It’s you Triss. It’s always been you.”

“What about other women?”

“They only exist to make me feel good. To make  _ us _ feel good. Just for fun. I don’t love them. Not like you. You’re the only one I care about.”

“Fuck.” She grunted. “I’m gonna. Oh God.”

“There is no God here.”

“Oh… Geralt… Master… Ah…”

The rest of her words were lost in her scream. Triss came hard on his cock. Her entire body shivered. Her pussy gripped his cock even harder.

Then, she collapsed on top of him.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” He embraced her. “That was amazing.”

“We’re not done yet,” she said. “I can keep going.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, I-”

“I don’t want you to keep going. We’re both tired. Just keep holding me. We can do it again in the morning.”

“I want to keep your cock inside of me forever.”

“I’m getting soft. It’s gonna slip out.”

“Then wake me up with your cock tomorrow.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed.

His cock slipped out of her pussy. But Triss never noticed it because she was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_ The next day, after the battle, _

_ Kaer Morhen _

“Damn Triss,” Vesimir said. “I really thought I was done for.”

He wiped the sweat and blood from his brow.

“Oh it’s nothing,” Triss said, a slight blush on her cheeks. “Geralt did most of the work.”

“Me?” Geralt said. “You killed both Imlerith and Caranthir.”

“Still, you did the whole planning of this mission and all,” Triss argued. “And I’m sure that if Caranthir hadn’t frozen you, you would have killed them all.”

“You didn’t leave me much,” he said. “Your fire spells were just…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yen cut in. “She was amazing. But what do we do now? We destroyed the Wild Hunt, but there is someone else looking for Ciri. A certain emperor with a lot of power. It’s just a matter of time before he finds her. Are we gonna stay holed up here in Kaer Morhen forever?”

“How about Kovir?” Geralt proposed.

“What?”

“Well I’ve been talking with Triss,” he explained. “She was offered a position as court advisor in Kovir. It couldn’t be much further from Nilfgaard. We could take Ciri with us. Maybe do a couple Witcher jobs.”

“And what about me?” Yen said. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Yen,” Triss said. “Do you really want to come along with us?”

She took Geralt’s hand.

“Oh, so that’s how it is?” Yen said.

“You really didn’t notice?” Triss said, smiling. “I must have woken you up last night.”

“The walls are very thick,” Geralt said.

“But we were so loud,” Triss argued.   
“You fucking-” Yen’s aura glimmered.

“Oh you want to fight?” Triss said. “Let’s see if you’re a bigger challenge than the Wild Hunt, stupid crow.” A fireball appeared in her hand.   
“Hey!” Geralt cut in. “Are you crazy? Fighting right here.”

“You’re the crazy one,” Yen said. “You said you couldn’t pick either of us. But she just had to wiggle her ass for you to change your mind.”

“Oh if only she knew what you did to my ass,” Triss said. She smiled wickedly.

“Uh, guys?” Geralt said, turning to the audience. “Could you give us a minute?”

“No,” Lambert said. “This is great.”

“I could watch this all day,” Keira added.

“Come on guys,” Ciri said. “Show is over. The… The threesome has some stuff to talk about.”

“Oh come on,” Lambert complained.

“You want to take me on? Go ahead. I dare you.”

“Fine, fine.”

The audience scattered.

“So about Kovir,” Ciri said.

“Do you mind?” Geralt said.

“I want my own bedroom,” she said. “And a silver sword.”

“Ciri!”

“Okay, okay. We’ll talk later.”

She left them as well. It was just the three of them now.

“You said you couldn’t choose,” Yen said. Her anger had subsided a little, but it was clearly still there.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to tell you in the middle of battle,” Geralt said.

“Because you still needed me.”

“This was about Ciri, not about me.”

“You used me.”

“Look,” Geralt said. “I do love you. And I want us to be together. The three of us.”

“What?”

“I had a long discussion with Triss,” he explained. “And she’s okay with sharing me. Isn’t that right, Triss?”

“Uh… Yes.” Triss hesitated just briefly. She sensed where he was going. Yen wasn’t gonna accept this anyway.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Yen said.

“Unlike you,” Triss said. “I’m not a selfish bitch. I’m happy to share his dick with anyone. Even you.”

“She’s playing you,” Yen said.

“No, I’m not,” Triss said. “Go ahead. Fuck him. I don’t care. He still loves me no matter what.”

“What do you say?” Geralt said. He held out his hand.

She stepped back. “Are you insane? I’m not sharing you with her.”

“That’s too bad,” Geralt said. “Then I’m afraid we can’t be together.”

“It would have been so fun,” Triss said. “Oh well. Off you go, Yennefer.”   
“You can’t do this,” Yen argued.

“You can’t tell him what to do,” Triss said. “He doesn’t belong to you anymore.”

“You must have bewitched him.”

“You’re the one who bewitched him. Keeping him as your little puppy. How dare you.”

“How dare  _ you _ !”

Their auras flared up.

Geralt stepped in between them. “Girls, please. Don’t fight. No one needs to get hurt.”

“You’re right,” Triss said. “Come Geralt, let’s find a bed we can break.”

Yen threw them a look of pure venom, but didn’t say anything.

Geralt and Triss walked away.

“Too bad,” Geralt said. “But I can’t force her.”

“Poor boy,” Triss said. “Here, I’ll cheer you up.”

She pushed him against the wall.

“Triss?”

“Shh-” she shushed him. Her fingers deftly unlaced his pants.

“What are you doing?”

“Well first I’m gonna take out your cock, then I’m gonna get on my knees, take out my tits and suck your cock the way you deserve.”

“Right here?”

“Right here,” she confirmed. She pulled down his pants, revealing his semi-erect cock. “Oh, already hard are we?”

“We can’t-”

“Yes we can. Go ahead, try and stop me.”

She sank down on her knees.

“Triss, you-”

Her mouth engulfed his cock, drowning out any remaining protests. 

“Fuck,” he hissed.

Triss moaned. Her tongue swirled around his cock, slathering it with spit. It would need to be nice and wet or else she wouldn’t be able to get it down her throat.

Damn this woman.

Any thought of Yen vanished from his head. Then again, it was hard to think of anything with the blood flowing to the wrong head.

Triss slowly began to piston her head up and down his cock. Her hands were on his hips, pulling herself deeper every thrust. She made an effort to keep looking up at him. Her eyes were beginning to water though.

Geralt looked down at Triss. It was an amazing sight. Triss was taking his cock down over and over again without taking a single break. Her eyes looked up at him with a look of pure devotion.

He patted her head. She beamed up at him.

Triss pulled off his cock. She began to lavish his cock and balls with long, slow strokes of her tongue.

“Thank you, Sir,” she whispered. “Your cock is amazing, Sir. Thank you for letting me worship it.”

She took him back in her mouth.

“Too bad you’re doing it wrong,” he said.

She froze. Slowly, she pulled off. “Master?”

“You’re way overdressed.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, Sir. Please forgive me.” She began to unlace her bodice.

“Never worship my cock without at least taking out your tits,” he told her.

“Yes, Sir. I’ll do better.” Triss finally managed to get the laces loose enough to pull out her breasts.

“Much better.”

She gave him a slow lick. “Can I continue, Sir? I’ll do it better this time.”   
“Go ahead.”   
“Thank you, Sir.”

She took his cock back in her mouth and began to suck it loudly and enthusiastically. Spit dribbled down on her bouncing breasts.

“That’s it.” He ruffled his hands through her hair. She moaned around his cock.

Triss pulled off his cock. She was breathing hard. “Can I play with my tits? Please.”

“Sure. Give me a good show.”

“Thank you, Sir.” She grabbed her boobs and kneaded them. “Oh fuck.”

“Don’t forget about me.”

He grabbed her hair and pulled her back on his cock. Triss allowed him to fuck her face.

He kept his thrust shallow, but occasionally probed deeper, elicit gags from Triss. But her adoring eyes told him she would gladly accept more. 

Too bad she couldn’t take him completely down yet. When he pushed about three quarters down, her eyes shut tightly and she began to gag and cough.

She’d need more practise.

He pulled back and gave her a merciful second to catch her breath. Her beautiful green eyes were watering. But she kept looking up at him.

Her hands remain on her breasts. She was very rough with them. He could already see crescent shaped nail marks begin to form.

The sight made him fuck her throat again.

At no point did she even consider trying to stop him. She just relaxed her neck and allowed him to use her throat as he saw fit. Like a good little girl.

With his witcher senses, he picked up the distinct smell of female arousal. Her panties must be soaking wet. If she was even wearing them at all.

Suddenly he pushed her head down much further than it had ever gone before. Triss let out a surprised yelp. Her body seized as she struggled to keep the position. But he kept her head firmly in place.

Panic appeared in her eyes. Her hands leave her breasts and ball up into fists.

“Surrender,” he commands. “Relax your body. It doesn’t belong to you. You don’t decide when you breathe. I do.”

She realised he was testing her. Pulling her further down to where she wanted to go. Her fingers relaxed.

It wasn’t her decision. She belonged to him.

Triss held the position as she slowly ran out of oxygen. She barely noticed his hands had left her head. She could pull back if she wanted to. 

No, she couldn’t. Her body didn’t obey her commands anymore. If belonged to him.

“Up,” he commanded her.

She pulled off his cock so fast she fell back on her butt. The sweet oxygen entered her lungs again. She began to cough and gasp uncontrollably. Saliva dripped down her chin onto her tits. Tears streamed down her face.

It was beautiful.

Before he could say anything, she popped back onto her knees. “M-More, Sir?”

“Service me,” he commanded.

She began to suck him again.

What would her friends say if they saw her like this? This proud young sorceress that could burn anyone who defied her. On her knees, tits out, surrendering herself entirely to him. Begging him to use her. Begging him to show no mercy.

Geralt took a firm grip on her hair. He began to thrust again. This time, he showed no mercy. She was his toy, to do with as he pleased.

He thrust harder, deeper, faster, without pausing even once. The more she squirmed and gagged, the harder he fucked her face.

Her hands were flailing at the side. Her hands balled into fists again. She wants to do it. Some part of her wants to put her hands on him and push him off. Her body was at war with itself.

“Take it,” he admonished her.

She quickly folded her hands on her lower back, grabbing her own elbows. She can do this. She’s a good girl. She obeys.

And she didn’t have to take it much longer. The momentum was building inside of him. She could feel his cock swelling with her upcoming reward.

He suddenly pulled back.

“Use your hand,” he ordered her. “Now.”

As she’s gasping for air, she wraps her tiny hands around his cock and begins to stroke him hard and fast. At the same time, she tilts her head back at just the right angle. She opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue, hoping for a little taste. A reward for her hard work.

Then, his orgasm comes spurting out. The first spurt flies high, landing on her hair and forehead. It dribbles down and pools into her left eye. She quickly shuts it. The second spurt lands on her nose. Smaller drops rain down over her cheeks and her chin. Some land on her tongue.

Her hands keep stroking him. She waits for the command.

“Suck it.”

Yes.

With a smile, she wraps her lips around his cock. Her tongue swirls around the head. She gently sucks and squeezes out the remainder of the cum.

Triss eagerly swallows it. Just the idea of having his cum inside her makes her pussy drip. The fact that it won’t be fucked makes it even more wet. Her poor little pussy was squeezing on nothing.

She wanted to put something inside of it so badly, but this was about him. Everything was about him.

His cock was starting to get soft. She kept suckling it though.

“That was amazing,” he told her.

Triss pulled back. She planted a gentle kiss on the tip of his cock. “Thank you.”

He reached out and wiped away the cum from her eye with his thumb. “You look gorgeous.”

She blushed.

Soon, they would take a bath together. They would hug and kiss like the loving couple they were. But right now, both of them wanted to enjoy this a little longer.

“Sir?” she asked. “Please?”

She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Her mouth was watering at the thought.

He sensed what she wanted. So he gave her the simple command she was waiting for.

“Again.”

Her mouth eagerly engulfed his cock a second time.


	4. Chapter 4

_ A few days later, _

_ Kaer Morhen _

Triss twirled around. “What do you think?”

Geralt studied the dress. It was insanely revealing. It could hardly even be called a dress. It was more like a long green-gold coat that was tied with a belt around her waist. This created a V-cut that went all the way to her belly. It was a miracle her breasts didn’t fall out. The back had a similar deep V-cut.

“It’s very revealing,” he told her.

“Is it too much?” she asked.

“I don’t know. Are you comfortable in it?”

“I was in hiding for a long time,” she said. “I couldn’t wear anything that made heads turn. But now we’re going to Kovir and I want something that  _ will  _ make people stare.”

“I see.”

“But what do you want?” she asked.

“Whatever you want is fine.”

“Geralt. I belong to you. I’ll wear anything you tell me to. I want you to tell me what you want.”

“Then why did you order this dress without asking me?” he said.

“I… I ordered it a long time ago. It just arrived now. But now I’ve decided. I need you to decide my wardrobe. So if… if you don’t like this, I’ll take it off.”

“A tempting offer.” He flashed her a crooked smile.

She smiled back.

“I’ll still make suggestions,” she said. “But the final decision is yours. I gave myself to you and I meant it. So don’t be afraid to tell me to wear something else.”

“I’m just concerned. What if someone sees you and they get completely mesmerised and they do stuff like this?” He slipped his hand beneath the dress and grabbed her breast.

“I’ll burn them,” she said. “If they aren’t you of course.”

“But what if I surprise you from behind?”

“I’ll know it’s you.”

Someone knocked on the door. Geralt quickly pulled his hand back.

“One second,” he called.

He quickly moved his head to Triss’ ear. “You can convince me later to let you keep the dress.”

She inhaled sharply. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.”

She bit her lip. He gave her ass a playful slap before going to answer the door.

It was Ciri.

She stepped inside right away. “You guys ready for… oh my God. Triss. You look…”

“Too much?” she asked.

“Amazing. Where did you get that?”

“It’s a secret,” Triss said. 

“But you can get me one of those, right?”

“Maybe. But how would that make Geralt feel?”

“Well Geralt is gonna have to realise that I’m not a little girl anymore,” Ciri said. 

“Can we talk about this some other time?” Geralt asked.

“Sure. Plenty of time in Kovir.” Ciri smiled.

“How is Yen?”

Her smile died. “Still locked up in her room. I tried talking to her, but…”

“We should at least say proper goodbye,” Geralt said.

“I’ll wait for you downstairs,” Triss said. “Take your time. I know this is  _ hard _ for you.”

She gave him a kiss, which quickly turned into a sloppy tongue kiss. She sucked on his tongue.

Out of the corner of his view, he saw Ciri avert her eyes.

Looks like Triss wanted to be very sure that he would come back. 

Geralt gently broke off the kiss. “I’m not gonna change my mind, Triss. No matter what happens. I love you. And if Yen won’t let me love you, then I guess… I have no choice.”

“Okay,” Triss said. “By the way.” She leaned to his ear and added in a whisper: “I’m not wearing panties.”

“Oh.” Interesting.

Triss gave him one last short kiss and then walked to the door.

“Don’t keep me waiting,” she told him.

“You just said ‘take your time’,” he called after her.

“Oh Geralt. When are you going to get women?”

“I have a woman. You.”

Triss left.

“What is she talking about?” he asked Ciri.

Ciri chuckled. “Oh Geralt. You’re never gonna get it, are you?”

“Get what?”

“Come on. I want to talk with Yen too.”

They walked to Yen’s room.

“So what do you think?” Geralt asked. “Did I choose right?”

“You’re doubting yourself?”

“No. I just want to know your opinion.”

“Well… I think Triss is right for you. Yen is a little too… high maintenance? I’m sorry, that sounds wrong. I just mean… there’s more drama. Maybe you need a bit more…”

“Calm?” he suggested.

“Yeah. You two are cute together. And it looks like you both know what you want. At least, Triss does.”

“She wants me to be very…”

“Dominant?” Ciri suggested.

“Yeah.”

“And you’re not okay with that?”

“Just not used to it I guess. Usually women are… well… taking me for a ride. I don’t mind, but… it’s a little weird to suddenly be more in control.”

“But you like it?” she asked.

“Yeah. Yeah I do. It’s fun. And she seems to be having fun too.”

“She is. I’ve never seen her so radiant.”

“Too bad about Yen though.”

“You can’t have everything.”

“Yeah, I know.”

They grew quiet as they crossed the remaining distance.

Geralt raised his hand to knock on the door, but before he could do so, he heard something.

Was that… moaning?

“Please. Don’t leave,” Yen begged. “I’ll be good.”

What the…

“Yes. I’ll do anything you want. I’ll share you with her.” 

Was that… Yen? No, no. It couldn’t be.

“Yes, punish me. I’ve been a bad girl.”

They heard a slap behind the door. Along with sloppy noises and moaning.

“Ah, harder please.”

A louder slap.

Geralt shared a look with Ciri.

“Oh my,” Ciri whispered. “Someone wants to get dominated.”

“But… it’s Yen,” he whispered back.

“Well it appears she’s hiding something beneath that tough mask. Little Yennefer wants to be put in her place.”

“How…”

“Oh my,” Ciri smiled. “So that means she’s been challenging you the entire time. She wants you to snap and punish her. But you never do. And that’s why she’s so frustrated. Well that explains a lot.”

“But… why didn’t she just say-”

Ciri raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Well she has a lot of pride,” Geralt admitted.

“What an interesting development,” Ciri whispered.

“What do I do now?”

“I thought you made your choice?”

“Well yeah, before I knew… this. This changes everything.”

“Such a selfish man,” Ciri accused him. “You want your own harem of submissive girls? What’s next? You want me too? Shall I get down on my knees and suck your cock?”

“Don’t be crazy. But… if this is what Yen wants then… oh damn. This explains so much.”

“No wonder she picked a big and powerful witcher,” Ciri said. “Hoping he could do what no one else ever dared to do. Dominate her.”

“And I failed. I failed her. This is why she’s so frustrated and keeps lashing out.”

“Well now it’s too late. Triss is waiting for us.”

Yen let out a scream. Looks like she had reached orgasm.

“We need to get out of here,” Geralt realised.

“But… what about-”

He pulled her along.

Geralt guided her through the castle. He walked into a different room and picked up a quill and parchment.

“What are you going to write?” Ciri asked.

“A goodbye letter.”

“Subtly hinting she can come to visit?”

“Obviously,” he said.

“Clever boy.”

“I’ll ask Vesemir to hand it to her. He’s staying here anyway.”

“Good.”

Ciri patiently waited until he finished writing it. When he was done, he sealed the letter. They walked outside and bumped into…

“Yen?”

“Oh. It’s you.”

Yen was fully dressed in her usual black outfit. Not a hair out of place. Nothing to reveal what she had just done moments before.

“What are you still doing here?” Yen asked. “I thought you were leaving?”

“I wanted to say goodbye.”

“Okay. Goodbye. Have fun with Triss.”

“Yen, come on.”

“What?” she asked. “You want me to pretend like I care? I don’t. Go ahead and live with her. Not the first time you cheated on me.”

“I lost my memory.”

“Oh please. What a lame excuse.”

Geralt bit his tongue. “Well I wrote you a letter anyway.”

“Good, I need something to start the fireplace.”

“Go ahead.”

“Is that everything?” she asked.

“Goodbye, Yen.”

“Farewell.”

She stomped away.

“She’ll read it,” Ciri said.

“You think she hasn’t accepted her own desires yet?”

“Damn. You’re getting  _ really _ good.”

“Oh well.”

“Wanna bet how long it will take her to come visit?” Ciri asked.

“A week?” 

Ciri chuckled. “Okay, what are we betting for?”

“What do you want?”

“A silver sword,” she said without skipping a beat.

“Fine. If you win, I’ll get you one.”

“And if you win?” she asked.

“Oh please. What are the odds of that happening?”


	5. Chapter 5

_ The next day, _

_ Kovir _

Ciri walked into their room. “Geralt, I-”

She froze. 

Triss was sitting on top of Geralt, riding his cock for all she was worth. From this angle, Ciri couldn’t see much, but it was very clear what they were doing. Especially since Triss had pulled out her breasts. Her marvelous-

“Oh, hey Ciri,” Triss said. She talked like this was perfectly normal.

“I-”

“It’s okay,” Triss said. “I mean, you know we’re having sex, right?”

“Well I… I guess so.”

Geralt slapped Triss’ butt. “Don’t get distracted.”

“Sorry, Sir.”

She rode him harder.

“So what’s up?” Geralt asked Ciri.

“I just wanted to ask about… dinner.”

“Oh. Can you be a dear and make dinner? I’m a little busy right here.”

“Of course,” Ciri said. “You guys are letting me live here, it’s the least I can do. I’ll get started.”

“Thanks. You’re amazing.”

“No problem.”

Ciri hurried out of the room.

“What exactly are you planning?” Triss asked. 

“What do you mean?”

“I wanted to lock the door. You said no,” Triss said. “You knew she would come.”

“Maybe.”

“So what? Do you want Ciri to join in?”

“No. I have other plans.”

“Which are?”

“You’ll find out. Eventually. But for now you just obey.”

Triss gasped. “Yes, Sir.”

“Turn around. I want to see your lovely ass bounce on my cock.”

Triss pulled out his cock and spun around. She was in reverse cowgirl position now. Triss grabbed his cock and positioned it at her…

“Ah, Triss.”

“What? You said you wanted to see my ass bounce.” She smiled mischievously.

“Yes, but I meant-”

“Please? I really want you in my ass. I cleaned it out just for you.”

“Gently,” he told her.

“Yes, Sir.” Very slowly, she slid her ass down on his cock. “Oh damn. That feels amazing. Fuck.”

“Such a dirty girl.”

“You’re the one who made me like this.”

“True,” he admitted. “I trained you well.”

“I can tell you’re not done training me yet.”

“Oh no. I’m nowhere near done yet.”

…

Over the next days and weeks, Geralt kept training Triss. He made it very clear to her that she was to have sex with him whenever and however he said. Sometimes she woke up in the middle of the night to feel his cock against her lips. Either the upper ones or the lower ones. 

Triss found that sometimes, she was already sucking him in her sleep. And when she was home alone, she would sometimes start to suck her thumb just to have something in her mouth. But often she would have his cock in her mouth. Geralt loved to push her down for a short or long blowjob. Every day she would spend at least an hour on her knees sucking him. Triss quickly became an expert at giving oral.

He didn’t care at all whether Ciri was around. And after a few days, Ciri became used to seeing them fuck and acted normal around them, no matter what was going on.

Geralt also dictated her entire wardrobe. Every morning, he told her exactly what to wear for the day at which hour. Sometimes he made her switch clothes several times a day. While all of them were sexy, he kept things professional enough when she was off to work (they had agreed that his ownership of her body and mind should not interfere too much with her work). At home, things were different though. It was not uncommon for her to walk around completely naked or in sexy lingerie or a translucent babydoll. All clothes were made to provide him easy access to her mouth, breasts, pussy and ass.

Because yes, he was using her ass quite often now. She was required to keep it clean at all times for his cock. Often he would make her train with her fingers in her butt to get used to his cock. But he never allowed her to use more than two fingers. Triss had a suspicion he liked to hurt her a little when he pushed his cock up her butt. Probably made him feel like he had a huge cock. Which was true of course.

He also introduced other people to their relationship. All of them were female whores from a nearby brothel. They were known for their discretion. And their high prices. Not that they were short on money of course, but still.

The first times were hard on her. But eventually, she learned to give it a place. Afterwards he would always hold her and tell her how proud he was of her and what an amazing woman she was. And eventually, her silly feelings of jealousy lessened. Geralt wasn’t going to leave her. It was perfectly normal that he wanted a fresh pussy once in a while. But he always came back to her.

They would have a serious chat every couple days while taking a bath together. He would ask her what she enjoyed and what she didn’t. He took her feedback into account to some extent, but he also made it very clear he was in charge and her only purpose in life was to serve him. She had made a commitment after all.

If she disobeyed or disappointed him, he would punish her. They both agreed this was necessary for her education. And so far, he had never punished her when she didn’t deserve it. Even if she didn’t always agree in the moment itself. They would always talk about it afterwards. In fact, he was so gentle with her that sometimes she would ask him to punish her for something that had slipped his attention.

After a week or so, she needed less and less punishment. But they had decided that she should not forget her place. So every few days, he would punish her so she did not forget who owned her. She found that she enjoyed these punishments. Not in the moment itself, but afterwards, she would feel a deep sense of submission and pride. When she was home alone, she would sometimes masturbate thinking back on them. She was allowed to play with herself, as long as she did not orgasm.

She often had time to masturbate, because Geralt worked late a couple days a week. He would spend most of his time training Ciri and taking some light Witcher jobs. If he had a big job far away, he was usually late. Sometimes he would even stay away a few days.

Ciri helped him out with his witcher work. Especially after Geralt gave her a silver blade, she became a very eager assistant.

Sometimes Triss wondered whether he was fucking her. If he was, he hid it well. But then she reminded herself that it wasn’t her business. Geralt was her Master and if he wanted to fuck Ciri, that was his right.

And she could not deny the thought made her pussy-

“Triss?”

Triss pulled back from her thoughts. He was home.

She quickly got off the couch and ran to the door. There, she got down on her knees. Just in time. She quickly smoothed the sheer red babydoll she was wearing. She had nothing else on of course.

She felt frisky today, so she lowered one of the straps a bit. As she did this, the door opened and Geralt walked in.

“Welcome back, Sir.” She bowed her head.

“Hey.” He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Triss reached out to remove his shoes. They were pretty dirty.

“Tough job?” she asked.

“The griffin fled into the woods,” Ciri said. “We had to chase it through the mud.”

She made no comment on Triss’ behaviour. After all, this was perfectly normal to her.

“Would you like a bath?” Triss asked Geralt.

“Why don’t you go first, Ciri?” Geralt suggested.

“Okay. Thanks.”

She put her swords aside and went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Triss had removed his boots. She awaited further instructions.

“Help me get out of this.”   
Triss rose and helped him take off his weapons and clothes. He did not stop at his underwear.

When he was fully naked, he sat down on the couch.

“Suck me.”

He said it so casually. He had no doubt whatsoever that she would be eager to comply with his command. He was right of course.

Triss sank down on her knees, pulled her breasts out of her babydoll and gently sucked his cock. She looked up at her Master, as she had been trained.

“Good girl,” he patted her head. “I love you so much.”

She beamed at him.

He let her suck him for a couple minutes. The tension leaked out of his body. But she could sense there was still something that bothered him. But she kept doing her duty until he finally brought it up.

“I’ve been thinking,” he said.

“Yes, Sir?” She progressed to licking his balls. 

“I know you said that Yen-”

She froze.

“What are you doing?” he demanded.

“Sorry, Sir.” She quickly started licking again. Triss knew the punishment for a lazy tongue.

“I’m not pulling back on our agreement,” Geralt assured her. “You made one demand, and I’m going to respect it. If you want, you can ask for other things too.”

“I don’t need anything else,” she said. “I’m perfectly happy like this.”

“But you know we can talk about it? If you ever feel… like you want something else?”

“I know,” she said. “But I don’t want to change anything.”

“And what about the one thing?”

She frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You said that you would do anything. Except sharing me with Yen. Do you still feel that way?”

“Why do you ask?” she asked.

“I just think it’s weird. I mean, you’ve given yourself completely to me. Just look at you. You’re perfect.”

She blushed.

“So I think it’s weird you have this one limit. This one tiny thing. But hey, if that’s what you really want, that’s fine with me. I just wanted to ask.”

“Hm.” Should she drop that limit? She had already given herself entirely to him. And it’s not like he would actually get together with Yen. Yen would die before she shared him with her. And she couldn’t possibly please him like Triss could. Geralt would have to be a complete moron to give up a perfect woman like Triss for a cold bitch like Yen. Hell, she had never even sucked him off. She thought it was ‘degrading’. Silly girl.

Maybe she should drop it? Drop the final barrier and give herself to him completely. It wouldn’t change anything, apart from deepening her submission. It was a mental thing, not a practical difference.

Even so…

“Can I think about it?” Triss asked.

“Of course. Take as much time as you need. And if you want to keep that demand, that’s totally fine with me. Or if you want anything else.”

“What if I wanted your cock in my pussy right now?” she asked.

He flashed his wolfish grin. “Ciri is gonna come back soon.”

“Exactly. So we should probably get dirty before you go take a bath.”

“Good point. How do you want it?”

“On the kitchen table,” she whispered. “On my back.”

“Sounds good.”

He pulled her into his arms and carried her to the kitchen table.

Geralt put her on her back. Triss grabbed her legs and spread them.

Geralt pushed his cock inside her pussy and began to fuck her.

“Oh fuck. That’s good. Oh Sir.” She moaned.

“I kinda need that table right now,” Ciri butt in.

“Sorry,” Triss said. “It won’t take long.”

“I can tell,” Ciri said. “You should do it harder, Geralt. She’s close to cumming.”   
Geralt did as she said.

“Ah, fuck,” Triss bit her lip. Ciri had hit a little too close to home.

Geralt began to rub her clit with his thumb while he fucked her. She was quickly approaching orgasm.

“Sir?”

“Go ahead. Come on my cock.”

Her orgasm washed over her. It was a hard one. Her pussy gushed out fluids and she let out a loud scream. Her toes curled up as every muscle in her body tensed up.

As she came back down, she thanked him for allowing her to orgasm on his glorious cock.

“I’m gonna cum too,” he said.

“Inside?”

“On your face.”

He ignored Ciri, who was rolling her eyes at them.

They were like a pair of horny teenagers.

Triss got off the table and knelt in front of him. She began to jerk his cock hard over her face, which was tilted back at just the right angle. 

When he came, she quickly closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his cum covering her face. It was a lot today.

When he had covered it all, she popped his cock in her mouth and sucked out the remainder. She tasted a mixture of sweat, cum and her own pussy juice from coming on his cock before. She was quickly getting addicted to this particular taste.

“Good girl.”

He let her suck a little longer. Then, he pulled out his soft cock.

“Let’s get into the bath,” he said.

“Good thing I went first,” Ciri said. “Now get out of my kitchen.”

“Yes, Witcher,” Geralt said. He pulled Triss in his arms and carried her to the bath. He didn’t notice that Ciri was smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

_ A month later, _

_ Kovir _

It was an unusually warm summer afternoon in Kovir. The three of them (Ciri, Geralt and Triss) were sitting at a sturdy oakwood table in the beautiful garden. They were drinking wine from silver goblets.

Triss closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun on her face. Today, she was wearing a loose black summer-dress. No underwear.

“Uh, Miss Merigold?” a voice cut in. “If I may?”

Triss looked up. It was one of their guards. He addressed her, because she was in charge of the staff. 

“What is it?” she asked.

“There is a visitor.”

“Now? I didn’t know we had a meeting planned. Is it the King?”

“No,” the guard said. “It’s… uh… a woman. I think she’s a sorceress.”

Oh no.

“Dressed entirely in black?” Triss asked.

“Yes,” the guard said. “Smells of lilac and gooseberries. And uh… it didn’t look like she likes to be kept waiting.”

“Fine,” Triss said. “Let her in. But stall her a little.”

“I’ll get another goblet,” Ciri said. Clearly, she sensed they wanted to discuss things quickly.

When everyone was out of earshot, Triss asked:

“What now?”

“We’ll be polite hosts?” he suggested. “And offer her some wine.”

“I mean…”

“What?” he asked. “You think she’s here to fuck me?”

“I don’t know. Who knows what will happen?”

“You never gave me an answer to that question,” he reminded her.

“I don’t know, okay?” Triss said. “I know this is what you want. And if she has changed, then… I guess. But… I don’t know.”

“Hm.”

“How about… you take the reins? I’ll stop you if I have to. But… You can give it a try.” This was kind of her general approach to things. Just go with whatever Geralt wanted. Usually she would end up having fun in the end.

“You sure?” he asked.

“Geralt I know what you’re planning. I know you wrote a letter to her. And I know why you’ve done that thing with Ciri. I… I knew all along we would end up right here.”

“Yeah,” Geralt said. “I kinda assumed you knew.”

“It’s not gonna work.”

“But if it does,” Geralt said. 

“We’ll see. Maybe.”

“You know how to stop me.”

“Quen,” she said. She remembered. Although she had never actually had to use it. 

“Good.”

In the distance, they saw Yen approach them.

“Good luck,” Triss whispered.

Yen reached them. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Awkward.

Luckily, Ciri returned to save the atmosphere.

“Yen.”

She hugged Yennefer.

“I missed you,” Yen said.

“Me too.”

“How’s Kovir?”

“It’s great,” Ciri said. “I’m having a lot of fun. We just killed a Griffin. A big one.”

“Royal Griffin,” Geralt clarified.

“Yeah, that’s what I said.”

“Okay,” Yen said.

“Oh come on,” Ciri said. “I know you guys didn’t part on the best of terms, but-”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Yen said.

“Then why are you here?”

Yen sighed. “I don’t want to keep being angry. I’ve had a long time to think, and… well. If this makes you happy, then I guess I’ll just have to live with it.”

“Hm.”

“But I wanted to check for myself whether you are happy,” she said. “All of you.”

“We’re very happy,” Ciri assured her. “Wine?”

“Sure.”

Ciri filled a goblet and handed it to her. Yen sat down on the remaining chair.

“This is great wine,” she said.

“It’s from Toussaint,” Geralt said.

“I see.”

A silence fell.

“Geralt?” Yen asked.

“Yes.”   
“I’ve brought the unicorn with me. I don’t want to look at it anymore now that we’re over. Do you want it?”

“Sure. I could put it to good use,” Geralt said. He smirked at Triss.

“Geralt,” Triss playfully slapped his arm.

“It’s a shame things didn’t work out between us, Yen,” Geralt said. 

“A real shame,” she said, suppressed anger in her voice.

“Too bad. I would have loved to use the unicorn another time with you. But now I’m gonna have to do it with Triss instead.”

“Yes. I suppose so.” Yen bit her lip.

Geralt moved in for the kill.

“All this talk of the unicorn is making me horny,” he said. “Triss would you mind?”   
“Of course, not, Sir.”

Triss got up and pulled off her dress in one smooth motion, leaving her fully naked. Then, she got down on her knees between his legs.

She untied his pants and-

“What the hell?” Yen knocked over her goblet. Wine spilled out and splashed over her lap. She cursed and jumped up. Her chair tipped over.

“Oh no,” Ciri said. “That will stain. We should wash it out.”   
“Aren’t you seeing this?” Yen demanded. She pointed to Triss, who was now giving Geralt an enthusiastic blowjob.

“Huh? Oh yeah, they go at it all the time.”

Triss kept sucking without a care in the world. She had been trained properly. His cock was the only thing that mattered. No distractions.

“What!?” Yen exclaimed.

“It’s fine. Yen, you gotta take off your dress. It’s gonna stain.”

“I… but…”

“Yen!”

“Fine.”

She pulled off her dress, which left her in her underwear. Black of course.

Ciri went inside with it to clean it out.

“You two are sick,” Yen hissed.

“Maybe if you had done this a bit more, she wouldn’t have taken me from you,” Geralt said.

“What did you say?”

“You heard me.”

“You insolent bastard,” she snarled.

“Don’t talk to me like that.”

“I’ll talk to you however I want,” Yen yelled.

“No. You won’t. This is my house and if you don’t behave, I’ll have you thrown out.”

“I thought it was Triss’ house?”   
“Triss belongs to me. Isn’t that right?”

She briefly got off his cock. “Yes, Sir.”

Then, she popped it back in and continued to suck.

He smiled at Yen.

“Fine,” Yen relented. “I’m sorry. It’s none of my business what you do anymore.”

She avoided looking at them.

“It doesn’t have to be like this, Yen,” Geralt said. “Just put aside your pride and get down on your knees next to Triss.”

Triss froze.

He threw her a glare. She quickly continued to suck him.

She knew she could speak up right now and protest. He would listen to her. But she didn’t  _ want _ to protest. He was just showing her off. It’s not like Yen would agree. They were just messing with her.

And indeed…

“You’re insane,” Yen said, but her voice was calm now.

“I just want you to be happy, Yen. And I think this would really make you happy.”   
She snorted.

“Your loss.” He leaned back with a satisfied smile.

Yen hesitated. A good thing her underwear was black, because she was getting pretty wet. She tried to avert her eyes, but she couldn’t. Especially when he placed his hand on her head and fucked her face. Triss just let him. She surrendered completely.

Where was her fucking pride? She was a powerful sorceress who was… fingering her pussy while he fucked her face.

Geralt stood up and kicked away his chair. He took a couple steps back. Triss crawled to him and took him back in her mouth. They had a lot more room now. And Yen had an even better view of the thing she tried not to watch.

Triss was sucking him fast and deep. Her breasts bounced as she sucked. Spit dribbled down over them.

Had her breasts gotten bigger?

No, way. She was just imagining it.

Triss had worked two fingers in her pussy now. Her thumb was rubbing her clit. It sounded like she was really enjoying herself.

“Go ahead and cum,” Geralt said. 

What?

Yen watched as Triss’ body shuddered in orgasm.

Unbelievable. That whore was cumming from sucking him off. So indecent.

He pulled her off his cock.

“Thank you, Sir,” she said. “That was amazing.”

Even though he held her out of reach, she tried to lick the head of his cock. Her eyes were filled with a mixture of desperation and adoration.

“Go ahead,” Geralt said. “Ask her. I know you want to.”

Triss swallowed hard. She could not believe she was actually going to do it. But he was right. She wanted to. Her final limit. Her final demand. Her final virginity. It was all for him.

Triss turned to Yen. “Would you… Would you like a turn?”

“W-What?”

“I’m not selfish. If you want a turn, I’ll happily hand him over.”

Well not ‘happily’, but she wanted to give herself to Geralt entirely. Even if it was a little difficult. 

“But…”   
“You don’t want to? Okay.” She turned her attention back to his cock. His huge tasty-

“No.”

Triss smiled.

Yen turned bright red. She had blurted it out without thinking.

“I just… it’s boring to just stand here and watch,” Yen said. “Maybe just this one time.”

Triss hesitated. For a moment, she actually considered ending it right here. But then she saw how happy Geralt looked. So she shuffled to the side and said: “He’s all yours.”

Slowly, Yen walked over. She sank down to her knees.

She had never done this before. It was far too degrading. No way any cock would come near her mouth.

But… now that she was here, on her knees, looking up at his powerful body. His massive cock all hard for her. Still glistening wet with Triss’ spit.

Fuck. This was amazing.

Was that really gonna fit in her mouth? It seemed even bigger than she remembered.

“Go ahead,” Geralt urged her.

Slowly, Yen wrapped her hand around his cock. Then, she leaned forward and gave his cock a tentative lick. She was surprised to find she enjoyed the taste. Or maybe that was just the act itself. The submissive act of…

Her pussy quivered and sent more wetness trickling down.

Geralt sighed. Finally. He had waited so long to feel her tongue on his cock.

Yen licked the head, testing his response. Looks like the underside was pretty sensitive.

She wrapped her lips around the head as well. He seemed to be enjoying that.

Yen began to bob her head up and down his shaft while swirling her tongue around his dick. She kept her thrusts very shallow.

Meanwhile, Triss was watching her. She had to admit that it looked pretty good. Yen was inexperienced as hell, but that just made it cute. Geralt’s little blowjob virgin. They would have lots of fun breaking her in.

She smiled to herself.

Geralt wrapped his hand in Yen’s hair and guided her to a faster speed. Yen instinctively removed her hand. She was a real natural after all.

Both of them moaned. Triss began to moan as well, even though nothing was touching her. Just seeing him like that, towering over Yen who was sucking his cock like a little slut, made her feel incredible. 

She had never seen him so happy. This had to be his ultimate dream. His two women on their knees, worshipping his-

Wait. It was not perfect. Yen should take off that bra. Both of them had to be topless. He needed some good visuals.

Triss crawled to Yen.

Yen pulled off his cock. “What are you-”

“Shh.” She pushed Yen’s head back down. “Relax. Just keep sucking. I’m gonna enhance his visuals.” Triss began to fiddle with the laces of Yen’s bra.

After a brief hesitation, Yen continued to suck. She did not stop Triss.

“There we go.” Triss pulled away her bra. “Much better.”

Yen covered her breasts with her arm.

“Now, now. It’s too late to get shy now.”

Triss pulled away Yen’s arms.

Yen placed one hand on his cock again and began to jerk him while she sucked the head of his dick.

Geralt reached down and began to play with her breasts. She moaned around his cock.

Hm. Maybe Yen needed some extra motivation?

Triss got behind her. From behind, she wrapped her arms around Yen.

“What-”

“Focus,” Geralt told her. He pulled her head back on his cock.

Triss slipped one hand into Yen’s panties.

She was not surprised to find that Yen was wet. And not just a little.

“Ah,” Yen said.

“Something wrong?”

“S-Something right,” Yen said. Her breathing quickened. “Don’t stop. Please.”

“Let’s see,” Triss said. A devious smile played around her lips. 

“Ah.” Yen let out a beautiful moan.

“I think we found her clit,” Triss said. “Does that feel good?”

“Ah.”   
“Answer her,” Geralt ordered. He twisted her nipple between his fingers.

“Argh. YES, YES. It feels good. Please don’t stop. Fuck.” 

“Then suck it properly,” Triss commanded.

Yen sat up higher. She put her hands on her knees and spread them further so Triss had easy access to her pussy. Then, she began to suck him for real. She went much faster and deeper this time. She only took half of his cock in her mouth, but it was a big improvement compared to her previous performance. This was a real blowjob, not a handjob with some tongue action on the head. As she sucked, she moaned loudly and swirled her tongue around his cock. Her eyes looked up at him. For the first time, he saw the proper devotion and enthusiasm in them.

She was his now.

“There we go,” Geralt praised. “You’re a quick study.”

She replied with a moan. Yen did not want to take his cock out of her mouth.

Perfect. This was just perfect. He wanted to enjoy this forever.

Unfortunately…

“Fuck,” he said. “I’m getting close.”

“Do you want to come?” Triss asked. “Or would you prefer…”

“I want to put it in,” he said. “I want to fuck.”

“Okay. Which one of us would you like?”

Geralt hesitated.

“Yen.”

She looked up. “What?”

“Yen, I want to fuck you. I want to fuck your sweet little pussy.”

“But…”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to,” Triss said. “I’m happy to take over.”

She spread her own soaking wet pussy. It was ready to take his cock any time. All of her holes were ready for him at all times.

“No,” Yen said. “I’ll do it.”

“Great,” Geralt smiled. “Triss?”

“Yes, Sir.” Triss rose. “Come on Yen.”

She held out her hand.

Yen accepted it.

Triss helped her up and guided her to the table.

“Bend over,” Triss told her. She removed the remaining goblets from it.

“But… like that?”

“Yen,” Triss said. “One of us is gonna bend over this table and let Geralt fuck her however he wants to. Now are you gonna do it, or should I take over?”

“I’ll do it,” Yen said.

“Perfect. Grab the sides and keep your position.”

Yen obeyed. She was completely helpless now. Her ass raised high, her arms spread out to the sides grabbing the edges of the table and her tits mashed against the solid wood.

Yen felt someone pull down her panties to her ankles. She stepped out of them. Then, two slender fingers pushed into her pussy.

Yen grunted, but did not resist.

“Is she ready?” Geralt asked.

“Oh she’s very ready for your cock, Sir. She’s soaking wet.”

“Hm. I wonder if she’s hiding some submissive feelings deep down.”

“Let’s see if you can reach them with your cock.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “Let’s see.”

The fingers left her pussy and they were replaced by something much bigger.

He grabbed her hips and pushed inside of her in one rough thrust.

Yen squealed. She almost came right then and there.

He stayed there for a moment, buried balls-deep into her pussy.

“Ah, I missed this little pussy so much,” he said.

“Ah… I-I missed your cock too,” she admitted.

“Does it feel good, Sir?” Triss asked.

“It feels amazing.”

“Better than-”

“Triss.”

“Sorry. I know. No comparisons.”

“Exactly.”

“Geralt,” Yen pleaded. “Please. F-Fuck me.”

“Ask me properly,” he told her.

“Ah… come on. Please.”

“Say it.” He slapped her butt.

“Ah. Will you please fuck me…  _ Sir _ .” She bit her lip.

“There we go. Yes I will.”

He began to fuck her. Geralt did it hard, fast and deep, without any care for her moaning or her grunting.

Triss walked around the table and began to pet Yen’s hair.

“Good girl. You take that big cock.”

Yen would have protested, but she needed all her focus to keep her ass up high. Her legs were turning to jelly under his assault. 

“I think she likes it,” Triss said.

“She better like it. Fucking slut.” He slapped her butt.

Fuck, why did she like this? Why did she want him to spank and degrade her?

With her arms spread out, there was nothing she could do. She was completely at his mercy. Her tits were chafing against the table.

“You’re mine,” Geralt growled. “All mine.”

She wanted to say ‘Yes, Sir’, but she couldn’t get the words over her lips.

“From now on, your only purpose in life is to please me,” he told her. “Your body belongs to me.”

Oh no. Fuck no.

“Your pussy, your mouth, your tits, your ass. All of it is mine.”

Yen tried to stop it, but she couldn’t. Her orgasm was bubbling up inside of her. She was gonna cum. It was too powerful to stop.

Please no. Not from this. She was a proud sorceress and she did not get off from… from… ah… no… please…

“Do it,” Geralt grunted. “Come for me.” He slapped her ass again.

Yen’s orgasm ripped through her body without any care for her confused feelings. Her body trembled. The hard squeezing of her pussy sent him over the edge as well. She felt the characteristic final thrusts. Geralt let out the grunts of orgasm she knew so well.

The fact that she was making him cum intensified her orgasm even more. Her orgasm kept going much longer than usual. When it was finally over and he pulled out of her pussy, her body was weak. She slid down from the table and collapsed on the ground, breathing hard.

“Yen?” a gentle voice asked.

She looked up. It was Triss.

“That was beautiful,” Triss said.

Then, out of nowhere, Triss leaned in and kissed Yennefer.

Wha-

Yen was completely stunned. This… I… what?

But then, slowly, she began to return the kiss. She wasn’t thinking, it was pure instinct in the afterglow of her orgasm. Triss pushed her tongue inside, and Yen began to play with it. There was nothing else she could do. The fact that she could taste Geralt’s cock on Triss’ lips made it even better.

After a long time, they finally pulled back from the kiss.

“Sisters?” Triss asked.

For a moment, Yen hesitated. But then she gave in.

“Fine,” Yen relented. “We’ll please Geralt together.”

Triss smiled. “Awesome.”

“But I have some conditions,” she stood up.

“Let’s hear them.”

“First of all: the unicorn is just for the two of us.”

“Seems reasonable,” Geralt said.

“Secondly: no one can know.”

“Does that include me?” a new voice said.

Yen spun around.

Fuck.

“I uh,” Ciri hesitated. “I got you some spare clothes?”

She held up a pile of black clothes.

“How… How much did you see?” Yen asked.

“More than enough.”

“Oh God.” She tried to hide her body with her arms.

“It’s fine,” Ciri said. “I’m really happy you’re finally admitting to your feelings.”

“You knew?”

“Oh Yen. I knew before you knew it yourself. I know a tease when I see one. You were challenging him all the time. I could tell you were just hoping he would bend you over, even if you didn’t know it yourself. Come here.”

Ciri hugged Yen.

Yen returned the hug.

“Why don’t we all take a bath?” Geralt suggested. “Get cleaned up. And then we’ll discuss your conditions over a nice glass of wine.”

“That does sound good,” Triss admitted. “What do you think, sis?”

“Okay,” Yen said. “Let’s go.”

She took Geralt’s hand. Triss took his other hand.

“Ciri?” he asked. “Are you coming too?”

“Me? A bath. With all of you?”

“You’re not shy, are you?” he asked her.

“No. Of course not. Come on. Let’s take a bath.”

Geralt smiled.

This was gonna be fun.


End file.
